


Blow Some Steam

by wonufu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Business, Flirting, Jun's a tease, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senses, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Stress Relief, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonufu/pseuds/wonufu
Summary: Wonwoo's a serious businessman who doesn't realise he's ended up in a strip club.





	Blow Some Steam

“No Soonyoung I told you, move it back a week. Yes, that date would be fine. No, I do not need to relax, I’m perfectly fine. Yes, I do have fun outside of work you don’t need to tell me to. Ok yes, thank you. Good bye.”

After a long day at work, Wonwoo frustratingly hangs up, the message of a reschedule obviously not getting through his over paid assistant. He walks down the street heading for his car parked a couple streets away for exercise, his tight suit stretching around his back. Why did his assistant get him such a tight suit, it’s like he wanted Wonwoo to feel self-conscious in public. Not to mention the fact that his assistant thinks he never has fun, he always has fun. Working.

Hmm. Maybe Soonyoung’s right. Wonwoo can’t remember the last time he sat down and just had “fun”, it’s a luxury for the uptight businessman. He holds this thought when he sees a sign, a literal sign, across the street from his car.

**_Angels Club_ **  
**_Looking for a fun time? Personally delivered drinks and dances available. For those over 18._ **

He opens his door and climbs into the car, looking through the tinted window at the sign again. Well… one drink won’t hurt. It’s just a harmless bar, and his car is across the street, he should be fine for half an hour…

He jumps out, locking the door and crossing the road before he changes his mind. He needs this break, at least he’s convincing himself that. He steps in as the dimly lit bar comes to life. The bartender notices him and signals to another man, hiding in the dark.

“Hi! Welcome to Angels club, now, do you have a gender preference?” What kind of question was this?

Wonwoo confusingly answers “Uh… male?”

“Oh! Jun’s going to be happy about that. Just wait a moment sir, we’ll get your order soon.”

“But I didn’t-“ The bartender had already disappeared before Wonwoo could finish his sentence. He stands around awkwardly, the bar looking surprisingly empty, although maybe the later hours draw the crowds.

It’s not long before he hears a different voice approaching, and a strikingly handsome man stands before him in nothing but… a sweater. A very, very revealing sweater, as it has no back and is only held up by the knitted collar. A virgin sweater? What kind of-

“Well hello, my name is Jun, but you may call me whatever you want. If you’ll follow me…” He receives a flirtatious wink from the man and watches him strut towards another door, his revealed back being extremely distracting for Wonwoo, his eyes leading him down further until he can almost see his-

Wonwoo shakes himself out of his trance and walks behind the man, making sure not to get too close or too far from him. Wonwoo tries asking, “Is this always your uniform? It’s not very work friendly…” but is ignored. As soon as they pass the cloaked door, Wonwoo realises he’s made a big mistake. Strippers everywhere are holding onto poles, dancing seductively on tables, in cages and around the floor while men and women are there having what seems to be a good time.

Wonwoo’s the only one freaking out.

“Oh no no no, um I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Didn’t mean to what sweetie?” The man turns around, tugging Wonwoo closer with his tie, fiddling with it the closer he gets to Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo’s too entranced by the playful look in the other’s eyes to answer back, and before he knows it, he’s forced into a small side room, the bare back of Jun facing him as he hears a harsh lock.

“I didn’t mean to come here.” Wonwoo musters everything he can not to stutter at that as Jun crawls onto his lap, although he feels a pang of guilt when he sees Jun’s shoulders drop. Only to be picked back up.

“That’s alright, I didn’t mean to become a stripper, but I guess things turned out for the better.” Jun leans in, his hot breath being emphasised on Wonwoo’s bare neck. Wonwoo’s still dressed head to toe, which seems to be amusing to Jun. Jun takes advantage of the tight suit, gripping Wonwoo’s thighs before straddling them, the younger not being able to do anything while being pinned under Jun.

“Don’t move. It’ll be better.”

Jun strokes Wonwoo’s arms, relaxing them all that he can. He proceeds to move his hands to Wonwoo’s torso, balancing on the edge of a massage and a sexual tease. He grips onto the tie, gracefully undoing it and sliding it off, dropping it on the ground. Wonwoo watches all of this, his head lying on the ground and eyes wandering everywhere to capture everything in his memory. He feels Jun’s hands slide up to his first button, second button, third button… after each button Jun makes sure Wonwoo knows, as he rubs his hand over Wonwoo’s bare skin, and he can feel everything. The hot contact from Jun’s dancing fingers across his torso is enough to set him off, he hasn’t had any physical contact with anyone in a while, and now this one man was sensualising all his nerves.

Jun finishes undoing all the buttons, sliding his hands around Wonwoo’s waist to pull out any tucked in parts, playfully reaching just under his boxers. Wonwoo can feel the heated movement at the back of his boxers, slightly turning him on. After Jun’s taken Wonwoo’s shirt and added that to the future clothes pile on the ground, he gives Wonwoo a devilish grin.

“You said you didn’t mean to walk in? I’ll make you mean it.” Wonwoo doesn’t know what that means, but whatever it is, he’s excited. Looking at Jun made him excited. Jun and his elegant seduction.

Jun drags his leg over Wonwoo, purposely brushing against Wonwoo’s crotch as he kneels next to him, Wonwoo still laying on the ground, limbs too relaxed and stimulated to move. Jun makes an effort of turning around, his butt on display as he faces away from Wonwoo so that he can stare at his perfectly sculpted back. Jun then drags his leg back over Wonwoo, again rubbing against his crotch and receiving a slight hiss from Wonwoo, before straddling Wonwoo again, only facing the other way.

Wonwoo can feel Jun’s crotch on his stomach, which is not good in a situation like this, where he’s already so teased. He can also feel that under the knitted sweater, there was nothing. It doesn’t help that he feels Jun move against him as he leans down, and suddenly there’s Jun’s hot breath in contact with Wonwoo’s stomach. He feels hands pressuring his upper thighs, pushing down, grabbing him, wondering around in places that make Wonwoo want to pull his hair and fucking scream, but he keeps his hands down. His belt is tugged accompanied with a hot breath down his pants, only meaning that Jun’s undoing his buckle with his mouth. The image of that alone turns Wonwoo on, and any movement that Jun continues to do with his mouth on the buckle only excites him more. He can already feel his pants becoming tighter, the pressure from the pants mixed with Jun’s exploring hands cause his head to nearly explode. Finally, Wonwoo feels the buckle being pulled off, and hears a clang on the floor from the metal.

Jun continues straddling him as Wonwoo feels hands again wondering his lower body. Jun’s hands go from just beside his crotch to just under his thighs, pulling them apart and making Wonwoo suddenly feel self-conscious again. He tries to pull them close, but Jun has a firm grip on them, eventually pinning both to the side with his knees. He balances himself with a hand on Wonwoo’s crotch, making Wonwoo throw his head back in delight at the feeling. Jun, noticing Wonwoo’s reaction, continues to put pressure and release, palming him through his pants. Wonwoo’s ready to cum at any point, even without direct contact. The amount of time it’s been since anything sexual was enough for him to be overly sensitive. Jun eventually starts palming him backwards, pulling his hand towards Wonwoo and rubbing up, which only makes Wonwoo growl more. Jun stops, not wanting him to get too excited too soon, and continues to slide his hands up and down his inner thighs. The lack of attention to his crotch just makes Wonwoo more turned on, and Jun can see the already visible bulge growing. He hurries to unfasten the buttons while Wonwoo admires the view from the back. From Jun leaning forward, he can easily see the top part of Jun’s butt, and he wants to cup it.

Jun undoes the buttons and works on the zip when he feels warmth on his back. Wonwoo’s hands start to rub his back, reaching to the sides, down a bit low, and then back up to his shoulders. This is the first time Jun’s gotten any sort of reaction from a customer. He’s usually the one providing all the entertainment. Jun doesn’t mean to, but he gives a small, yet audible moan from the contact. That’s all Wonwoo needs to continue doing it, while Jun unzips him and runs his fingers along the waistband, picking underneath Wonwoo’s boxers too, which doesn’t help Wonwoo’s case.

Jun unpins Wonwoo’s knees and slides the pants off, the cold of the room reaching Wonwoo’s legs and giving him a slight shiver and only more stimulation. By now, Wonwoo’s cock is aching, all this foreplay getting him excited without being touched. Despite the feeling, Jun turns around grabs Wonwoo’s hands, shaking his head.

“Remember what I said? No moving unless I tell you to.”

Wonwoo nods and Jun smirks at that.

Jun turns around, already aroused by the sight of Wonwoo getting so excited. He can feel his own cock getting hard, scraping against Wonwoo’s torso. Surely Wonwoo can tell that too. Jun jumps on Wonwoo again, straddling him and digging his fingers into Wonwoo’s inner thigh, evoking a slight jolt from the younger. Jun pries open his thighs again and leans down, making sure to breathe on Wonwoo’s bulge. He knows his reaction from the little muscle movements he can see, and the slight curling of toes from Wonwoo. Feeling the hot breath over his area, Wonwoo’s already wrecked imaging what was going to happen next. As if in a dream, Jun’s hands circle his boxer’s waistband, eventually his hands slip in and he feels the first contact on his cock. He closes his eyes, savouring the feeling and focusing everything he can on that area. Jun, unlike most of what he’s done so far, rips the boxers off him, letting Wonwoo loose. The cold air pierces him, and his cock stands tall and proud, by that time Wonwoo’s eyes squinting tight due to the cold air stimulation.

That cold air is soon replaced by a warmth that riles Wonwoo up, already squirming knowing what’s about to happen. Before he can register it properly, he feels a wet warmth cover his cock, and Wonwoo melts under it. He can feel a swirling of wet liquids moving up, down, up, down, the repetition feeling electric. If it isn’t enough, Jun lifts off and swirls his tongue around the head, leaving Wonwoo’s wet cock exposed and tingling with senses. Jun puts his hands on both of Wonwoo’s knees, pinning them to the side as he devours him again, and the only thing Wonwoo can do is pant and moan. The thing he wants to do is buck his hips up into Jun’s mouth, fucking his mouth senseless, but with Jun straddling his stomach he doesn’t have the strength to move anything below his arms, and it’s wrecking him. His hands push into the ground, giving him the only sense of stability he has left as Jun gives no mercy in blowing him.

Wonwoo can’t stand looking at Jun’s back without doing anything, so with all his might, he wraps his arms under Jun’s legs and forces Jun towards him. He feels the surprise on his cock as Jun’s mouth suddenly tightens, giving him a strong pulse of electricity throughout his body. Jun continues bobbing up and down before feeling a wet sensation on his own cock, and he can’t help but moan loudly onto Wonwoo’s cock. Every time he goes down on Wonwoo, he feels Wonwoo’s grip on his waist pulling his own towards Wonwoo’s mouth, receiving an equally pleasing feeling. The moans from Jun only create more tension for Wonwoo, sending him vibrations, which he tries to return to Jun. Both boys are a mess, trying to please the other more before Wonwoo can feel himself getting close. Jun can feel it too, his eyes tearing up from the pleasure he’s eliciting.

Wonwoo takes matters into his own hands, not wanting to cum just yet. He takes Jun out of his mouth, the warm feeling still on his own cock, and throws Jun off him. A surprised Jun looks at Wonwoo, who’s advancing on him quite threateningly. Jun curls up as Wonwoo makes a grab for his waist and pulls him closer, pinning him against the closest wall. He rips the virgin sweater off Jun, throwing it to the ground so both are naked. Jun frantically looks around, not knowing what’s about to happen before he feels Wonwoo’s hands gripping his waist and a ripping sensation in his lower area. He howls in both pain and pleasure as Wonwoo enters him, Wonwoo’s body pressed against his own and rubbing in all the right ways against his free cock. Wonwoo goes down on Jun’s neck, biting him in anyway possible to get a reaction from the elder, who’s moaning louder than he has before. Wonwoo ruts in him, creating a rhythmic thrust as he paints Jun’s neck and shoulders with bruises. Jun loves the attention he’s getting from Wonwoo, his head dropping to the side in pure pleasure at the feeling on both his neck and his poor prostate, which is being reached with every thrust of Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo smirks against Jun’s neck, telling from the high pitched pants that he’s hitting the right spot, and thrusts a bit harder, causing the younger to choke at the extra pleasure.

Although Jun’s not the one to submit so easily. He can feel Wonwoo slowing, and he makes it his own goal to hear Wonwoo scream his name at least once that night. He distracts Wonwoo with a kiss before pushing on his chest, the younger losing balance and falling to the ground. Without a seconds hesitation, Jun takes himself off Wonwoo’s cock, slightly regretting it as he loses the feeling, but immediately plunging into Wonwoo, garnering a scream from the other. Now Wonwoo’s (again) the one pinned on the floor, panting with no escape. Jun ruthlessly knocks into him, having more experience with the “no mercy” part of fucking. He sees Wonwoo struggling to cope, covering his mouth in order to cover up his moans, but Jun doesn’t give up, hitting his prostate numerous times, each feeling escalating extremely fast.

He leans down next to Wonwoo’s neck, sucking on a particular area, which makes Wonwoo’s lidded eyes flicker. He gives it a slight lick before moving his mouth against Wonwoo’s ear.

“Scream my name.”

Wonwoo takes that as incentive, and before he knows it, his moans and screams fill the room. Jun hears the delicious scream of his own name as Wonwoo pants, Jun knowing he’s very close. Wonwoo’s wrecked moans continue to fill the silence, Jun concentrating on making Wonwoo feel good. Jun saves his stamina for the last leg, and starts to roll his hips into Wonwoo, eliciting a different moan and causing Wonwoo’s back to arch in agonising pleasure. His eyes roll back as he feels Jun’s movements, again and again and again, waves of the same awing feeling hitting Wonwoo everywhere. It’s too much. He closes his eyes tight as he feels his orgasm coming, he knows he can only last a few more thrusts. Before he knows it, the feeling of pure pleasure rushes over him, exciting every nerve in his being, sensitising everywhere in his body from the overload of pleasure he’s just been given. And is being given, because Jun’s not done yet.

Jun stops his thrusts and watches as Wonwoo comes undone, his cum spilling over the place, but this only stops Jun’s orgasm. Looks like he’ll need to work harder.

He flips Wonwoo over, pressing his face into the ground, an animal overtaking Jun. He starts up again, the same ripping thrusts as before. Wonwoo screams in pleasure at the overstimulation and the cold floor rubbing his cock, not sure if he can take any more with every further thrust Jun does, the feeling inside him building up again and again with no hesitation. Jun speeds up, closing in on his own orgasm, while Wonwoo lies there, unable to do anything except moan and pant in overstimulated pleasure. Wonwoo doesn’t know what he’ll do if he comes again, as he can feel a second one coming already. He scratches at his face in pleasure, trying to grasp for anything to hold as Jun continues to destroy him. Jun feels his orgasm, it’s so close. He speeds up even faster and thrusts even harder, wanting this moment to come so badly. He doesn’t feel sorry for Wonwoo, who’s mewling at the sensitivity of his ass and cock. Jun finally catches his orgasm, spilling into Wonwoo, the feeling of Jun’s juice inside Wonwoo giving him the final urge over the edge of his second orgasm. Jun continues to thrust, slowing down but giving them both a bit more pleasure from overstimulation. Jun, head thrown back and panting, finally pulls out of Wonwoo after a few more thrusts and sits back. Wonwoo, wrecked twice, lies still on the ground, hands covering his face. Both look like a mess on the ground, clothes and spillages surrounding them. Jun eventually climbs over to lie next to Wonwoo.

"I thought there were only drinks and dances?" 

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you a bit more."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a joke but then I got a bit serious about it.
> 
> This was done at 1 am. I priotised this over sleep.
> 
> (Not sure about pt 2 but it would be SoonHan)


End file.
